


Planetarium

by sanreir



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanreir/pseuds/sanreir
Summary: MC has a surprise in store for 707





	

 

[707: 'Ah~ my lovely EM CEE~ MY EMMIE, MY LOVE']  
[MC: 707, you're here~]  
[707: Would you be interested in some 'fun things' tonight? I haven't seen you in TWO WHOLE DAYS]  
[MC: I would, but I can't tonight, it'd be bad luck~.. I have a meeting on for this next event..I'm sorry sweetheart :< This one is REALLY. important]  
[707 : Can you not ask the cat lord to just do it?]  
[MC: No, even if I could, I wouldn't trust this to anyone else, I have to go now! Bye!]  
[MC: I love you.]  
  


Seven knew something was up. MC had been acting strangely, but he pretended hadn't noticed.   
  
It started this morning , V had suddenly started asking him to do extra work and it seemed as if his own boss had gotten the memo. As a result he had been doing quadruple overtime. Regardless, he and MC were content, or so he believed. Within the last year and a half , she had fallen in easily with Rika's coordinating responsibilities like a fish to water and before they knew it, the RFA's event list had grown to include three newly established annual events with smaller fund-raisers catering to the various members' hobbies. Even Jumin had been impressed with MC's efficiency. Of course, MC was a force to be reckoned with, Seven should know. She was his wife after all. His chest filled to the brim with pride every time he let himself think on it. Granted, they had gotten married without the bells and whistles because of their jobs. The timing never seemed right.

That however was the least of his concerns at the moment.

  
Out of all the contacts the RFA communicated with he had noticed an unusually high volume of sudden correspondence between an email ['@planetarium](mailto:'@planetarium)' and the other members and while he was in fact, a hacker, he took extra care to never make his friends feel as if he was invading their privacy, especially his wife. But curiosity had gotten the better of him when he noticed a response subject line titled 'date?' sent directly to his beloved 'Emmie'

[from @planetarium:

This is Helios,   
I can't wait to see you tonight I've been looking forward to this day, ever since we met at that last event! I am sure you are going to look amazing I can't wait to see you. I'll do everything in my power to ensure you have an unforgettable night under the stars! See you at 7 pm.  
-The Sun ]  
  


Seven felt his blood boil. 7PM huh? He had an hour and a half, if he left now he'd make it in time. Oh. Yeah. He was going to rescue his innocent space alien princess from the clutches of that Helios creep and then he was gonna kick that dude's ass to Pluto. Fuck yeah. Good plan, Seven.

Grabbing his keys and a PHD Pepper, he stormed through his apartment and ripped the front door open just to find himself facing the rest of the male RFA members, V included.

'Yo guys, did everyone manage to learn Arabic just now? Great, AMAZING I have to go now~ BYE.' Seven attempted to push his way past everyone. V shook his head, a small smile on his face.

'Luciel come with us'  
'I can't right now- I gotta- ARGH Zen- Yoosung PUT ME DOWN!'

Zen and Yoosung had each grabbed an arm and lifted Seven off the ground, carrying him towards the open limo door with Jumin waving them forward.

'Sorry man, no can do ' Zen said smiling widely clapping Seven on the back.

'Yeah~ sorry Seven, but I promise you won't be mad for too long, okay?' Yoosung added.   
  
'Driver Kim, please take us to our destination' V said softly.

Jumin sat across from them handed Seven a garment bag 'Now if you're done whining, put this on and don't worry, I've already added the appropriate amount of persuasion to your bank account.'

Seven stared in disbelief, 'Okay maybe I'm dreaming and I just need to go along with it to wake up, yeah okay'

He pulled on the white and chrome onsie and only then realized that the rest of the members were dressed in similar suits as well.

'What's going on- why are we all looking like a K-POP boy band?'

Jumin responded by tossing a bag of Honey Buddha Chips at him 'Shut up'

V reached in the travel bag next to him and pulled out a toothbrush and tooth paste 'For after.'

Seven snacked and brushed his teeth, complaining and furious that they had foiled his attempt to sabotage MC's meeting.

Yoosung piped up 'Oh you mean her meeting at 'The Galaxy?'

'Yes, wait how did you know?!!' Seven flailed his arms in shock. Jumin silenced Yoosung with a look.

'Driver Kim, pull the car around so we can get out' Jumin cut off Seven's display. 'V if you please, the helmets'.

V started pulling boxes from under the seats one for each of them. Inside there was what appeared to be an astronaut helmet.

'You're going to want to put this on,' Jumin instructed   
  
Seven still had no clue as to what the hell was going on. 'Have I crashed into some alternate reality'

Zen exclaimed dramatically, 'Oh for fuck's sake get out of the limo already'

The all piled out of the car in front of The Galaxy, which as it turns out was a planetarium. They were greeted by a man with bright blond hair with golden eyes who beckoned them to the inside of the glass building. He led them briskly through the lobby, up to an impressive elevator which he motioned everyone to enter. When they ascended to the top floor with the glass dome observatory, the elevator doors gave way to a space station replica, adorned impressively with the night sky stretching above them as far as the eye could see. Seven stared in amazement all around him, the reality of the situation dawning on him as his eyes fell on the figures at the end of the walkway.   
  
His heart stopped.

The first, he immediately recognized as Jahee, who looked very well put together in a sleek silver cocktail dress. The second figure, was dressed in a simple white dress with lace sleeves. In her hands she had a bouquet flowers made from shredded PHD Pepper cans.

He walked slowly towards her, speechless. MC looked at him with pure adoration in her eyes. She embraced him, placing their foreheads together '707 has entered' she continued, 'my beloved Luciel, you came into my life so suddenly almost as if through a mystic messenger, you saved my life, with your kind heart and your tender soul.'

Seven swallowed thickly, his eyes turned glassy 'I loved you from the moment I met you, because a love like ours was forged in space'.

Yoosung could be heard sniffling in the background

'Saeyoung,' she whispered quietly 'Let's be happy forever'.

 


End file.
